


Dream fragment

by scotchfairy



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom
Genre: Flash Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotchfairy/pseuds/scotchfairy
Summary: Flash fiction from one of my more coherent dreams. Just a little girl, her dead pet, and the Void of night.
Kudos: 1





	Dream fragment

A child stands, forlornly holding the limp body of her dead pet. She gazes out into the Void of the night sky.

"O Elder Gods, my Elder Thing has died. *Please* bring him back?"

A pause.

"Dread Ones, I would never ask You for the gift of a life, but he was one of You. He was smol. He had not yet grown large enough to devour cities. Or even golf carts. Please?"

#Halloween2019 #Cthulhu


End file.
